


Valentines Delight

by KellinStars



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: DDADDS, Fingering, M/M, Smut, Transgender, Valentine’s Day, dadsona - Freeform, damien bloodmarch - Freeform, dream daddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellinStars/pseuds/KellinStars
Summary: It’s been a long time since Damien actually spent this holiday with someone.





	Valentines Delight

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters belong to me, they are all characters from the role-playing game Dream Daddy. 
> 
> Patrick is based off of my own Dadsona from said game.

Was it odd for Damien to be panicking as much as he was?

Damien’s bedroom had red roses scattered everywhere; the flowers themselves meaning love and desire. On both nightstands next to the bed and on the dresser across from the said bed specifically, the flowers sat in water. Damien sat upon the bed, staring at the bag on the dresser with panic rising in his chest. 

Lucien would be out all night with his own boyfriend, after promising Damien he would be safe and make smart decisions. Damien even snuck a condom into his son’s wallet just for best measure, he could never be too safe. 

The man stood and made his way to the dresser, snatching the bag and walking into the bathroom. Mainly he just wanted to see his outfit in the larger mirror and see if it was actually appealing; seeing if his boyfriend would like it. 

Damien sighs as he removes the two articles from the bag and rests them on the counter. The panties were white, slightly see through as he slid them on his legs. The fabric hugged his hips as he stared in the mirror, smiling as he ran his fingers over the black lace that adorned the sides. 

The panties were high waisted, the top seam covering his belly button with a beautiful black trim of lace. Panties had always hugged Damien’s butt in a way that made it look larger, even now with the flat butt he had; he still looked good. 

The fabric was soft, but clung to his body in a way he hasn’t experienced since taking testosterone. 

He didn’t have the breasts to fill out the cups of the bra anymore. The fabric still hugged his chest and lifted slightly at where his breasts would have been. 

Damien bit his bottom lip, sucking on it slightly as he left the bathroom in the new clothes. Padding his way to the dresser to slide on a plain white button up shirt, something he could wear to cover up was he was wearing underneath. 

But could easily be removed when the time came. 

—+—+—

Patrick had a long day to say the least. The last thing he really wanted was to go and spend time with Damien; but it was Valentine’s Day and he knew how romantic Damien was. 

So he sucked in as much energy as he could and walked through the threshold of the Bloodmarch residence. Damien sitting on the couch with a glass of wine, almost expecting him. 

“Hey baby,” Damien says with a smile, tucking the hair behind his ear and signalling him to come closer with a finger. 

When that motion fails, Damien pats the spot on the couch next to him, signalling Patrick to sit down next to him. Patrick almost flops onto the couch, a loud sigh of comfort leaving his mouth as he leans his head back. 

“That long of a day?” Damien says, running his fingers along Patrick’s jaw and tilting his head so he is looking at the other male. 

“Just busy.” Patrick says, blinking slowly as Damien sips from the glass. 

“Do I need to postpone our plans?” Damien says, pouting slightly that he had shaved and gotten everything ready for today. 

Rarely did Damien actually spend time tending to himself, he had spent most of the day decorating for tonight and pampering himself. Showering to smell good and shaving; the shaving was a slow process just to guarantee Damien had cut every little hair. 

“You worked hard today darling, it shouldn’t go to waste.” Patrick says, cupping Damien’s jaw and rubbing his thumb softly over his cheek. 

Damien offers Patrick a glass of wine, signalling to the wine bottle and cheese plate sitting in front of them. Patrick pours a glass and starts chugging, not necessarily to get drunk. Just because he wanted to make out with Damien and couldn’t with wine in his hand. 

“What are we doing tonight?” Patrick asks, using both his hands to shove the hair off of Damien’s shoulders and behind him. 

Patrick cups Damien’s face in one hand, his thumb rubbing over his cheek with a smile. Damien shifts and leans into his grip, moving his face to lick Patrick’s thumb before speaking. 

“I was hoping you’d do me.” Damien‘s face turns bright red as he says this, almost pulling out of his boyfriends grip. 

Patrick lightly drags his finger tips across Damien’s neck and grabs the man’s jaw; pulling Damien closer. Damien gets the intention and slides over to sit in his lap. 

“I’d do you any day baby boy. How is that special to tonight though?” Patrick whispers as he leans upward to initiate a kiss. 

Damien is happy to oblige, lips colliding sloppily as the man on top slides his fingers into the others hair. Tangling them in quickly, every so often giving the hair a small tug as he grinds himself down into the man’s growing erection. Every time he gets a whine or a bite from Patrick, his nails digging into his thighs even more. 

“I am your gift.” Damien says, pulling from the kiss as he softly flicks his tongue over Patrick’s lip. 

“But you always do this when I come home from work?” Patrick asks, sliding his hands up and down Damien’s thighs. 

Damien hums slightly as he unbuttons the shirt, sliding it off his shoulders and then letting the fabric fall to the floor. A blush rising in Damien’s face as Patrick’s hands travel upwards and grip the man’s hips. 

“Dames,” Patrick whines as his hands travel south and pop the stitching of the panties against Damien’s stomach. 

“Is it too much?” Damien asks, slightly laughing as he tucks hair behind his ear and starts laughing at himself. 

Patrick’s hands are roaming over the fabric that he doesn’t even hear Damien until a few moments of silence pass. He’s almost salivating at the fact that the man, who was known to be reserved; was sitting in front of him with lingerie that left nothing to the imagination. 

The bottoms were see through and Patrick could see how wet Damien was getting just sitting on Patrick’s lap. 

“It’s beautiful. You’re beautiful- god I’m lucky to have you.” Patrick says, cutting off Damien’s thought with a soft kiss to the cheek. 

Damien is blushing as Patrick slides his hands to Damien’s back and leans upwards to press kisses to his neck. Licking in some places and biting in others, his hands just rubbing against Damien’s skin and earning small whines in return. 

Patrick’s hands rest just below the cups of the bra, looking up at Damien as he bites his bottom lip. Damien grinds down against Patrick and guides his hands from Patrick’s hair to the man’s shoulders, playing with the collar of his polo for work. 

“God I miss you during the day,” Damien smiles, moving his hand to cup Patrick’s cheek. 

“You just miss being treated like a princess.” Patrick laughs, the movement sending his erection grinding up against Damien. 

Damien bites his lip in a response, a small gasp of air leaving his mouth. Patrick continues the action and slides his hands to Damien’s lower back to guide his hips in a direction to match his own. 

“Come on baby, don’t quite yourself. I love your little whines and moans, begging me to give you more like the kinky little boy you are,” Patrick asks, tucking hair behind Damien’s ear and leaning in closer to whisper it to him. 

Damien tilts his head slightly at the action, almost purring as Patrick bites below his ear and digs his nails into Damien’s hips. Patrick can feel Damien’s heart through his neck, can feel the arousal gushing from his partner in his lap. 

“Upstairs- please,” Damien begs as a moan leaves his lips, his movement stopping as he speaks. 

“Why don’t I just lay you down here and fuck you on the couch?“ Patrick says, turning slightly to force Damien underneath him. 

Damien is laid on the couch, one leg thrown over the back and the other touches the ground. Patrick sits in between his legs and slides his hands up Damien’s chest, moving to his back to unclasp the bra and discard it. 

“Baby we sit here-“ Damien protests, whines leaving his mouth as Patrick flicks his tongue over his nipples. 

“We also eat in the kitchen but that didn’t stop me from eating you out on the table.“ Patrick rebukes, as he presses wet kisses down Damien’s chest. 

Patrick’s hands trail down Damien’s stomach, lips staying at his chest as he slides his hands down his thighs. Patrick’s fingers graze the inside of his partners thighs, which results in a small whine as Damien’s head drops into the leather couch. 

It’s not like they couldn’t clean it later on. 

“Fuck me-“ Damien begs, lifting Patrick’s face up to look at him. 

Patrick’s tongue runs along his bottom lip as he looks up at Damien, face flush with arousal and his mouth slightly open. Patrick leans to connect their lips messily, Damien’s hands lacing in his partners hair as he pulls him closer. 

Patrick moves his fingers over to force the thin fabric of the panties out of the way, running his fingers over his sex and dipping in slightly. Damien moans against his lips, pulling harder at his hair as the male bucks up into his hand. 

“God I’ve missed you like this-“ Patrick whispers in Damien’s ear as he slips a finger inside. 

“All wound up from missing me, that you just want to be fucked. Even got all dressed up for me,” Patrick continues as he thrusts his fingers inside Damien, biting at the lobe of his partners ear. 

Damien’s biting his bottom lip as Patrick’s fingers thrust harder, his other hand starting to lace into Damien’s black hair. Every word Patrick whispers, Damien doesn’t bother to react too, his response coming out in garbled moans and begs. 

“Maybe you’ll cum twice, wouldn’t that be nice huh baby? Using your slick to fuck you deeper, making you grip onto the couch for dear life?” Patrick says, his pants getting lost behind his words as his fingers work harder against the tightening of Damien. 

A loud moan echoes in the room as Damien is cumming against Patricks hand, his sex involuntarily squeezing the life out of his fingers. Patrick slowly pulls his fingers out and licks the slick off of him, removing his shirt. 

“Can you handle more?” Patrick says, sitting up to unbutton his jeans as damien pants through his after shock of pleasure. 

“I can always handle more baby.” Damien says, sliding the panties off and throwing them on the floor, before helping Patrick with his jeans. 

As his clothes drop to the ground, Patrick leans down to press their lips together. The taste of his own orgasm is weird on Damien’s lips but it doesn’t stop him from pulling the man closer. To force his tongue into the others mouth and lick the taste into his own. 

“God someone is a kinky bitch today,” Patrick gasps as he pulls away, pressing a wet kiss to Damien’s jaw. 

Without hesitation, Patrick thrusts himself inside with a solid movement and rests there as he looks down at Damien. 

“Move, please,” Damien whispers as he slides his hand between the two of them to grip at Patrick’s hip. 

Patrick thrusts back against Damien, hips sputtering slightly as he withdraws, pounding directly back into Damien. One of his hands is gripping hard at his ankle, forcing his leg upwards almost bending him in half. 

“Oh, god, I’ve missed this,” Damien mumbles as he bites his bottom lip. 

Patrick moves his other hand from Damien’s waist to where they meet, rubbing his thumb across his clit, and as he picks up his pace a louder moan leaves Damien’s lips. 

There’s a subtle warning that Damien will cum again when he grips hard at his arm that’s rubbing his clit, nails digging into the skin and almost breaking a layer or two. Damien’s shaking slightly as the second orgasm courses through his body, even more wetness dripping out from around Patrick’s cock, if it was even possible that he could get any wetter. 

It took a few more minutes for him to cum, Damien laid below him with his hand trailing up to pull on his hair. Pulling him down to whisper things into his ear, to bite at the skin and push him over the edge. 

“Come on baby, you look so good like this, I can’t wait to feel your cum, to feel it dripping out and onto the couch, Come on baby, Let me feel you...”

He cums inside with a muffled yelp, seating himself as deep as he could inside of Damien as his cock swelled and spit cum inside of him. 

“I also wanted to tell you something today.” Damien says, hands running through Patrick’s hair as he drops onto his partners chest. 

“I love you.” 

The words ring in Patrick’s ear for a minute, smiling as he tries to get his energy up to look Damien in the eyes and repeat the phrase back. 

But he can’t. 

Panic is rising in his chest as he feels Damien’s grip around him loosen, can feel the distance he is putting between them. Damien’s eyes are welling with tears as he stares up at the ceiling, his arms completely removed from Patrick and holding onto the arm of the couch. 

“I love you too,” Patrick whispers softly pressing a kiss to Damien’s chest and looking up at him. 

“I’m just sleepy is all..” Patrick says as a yawn leaves his mouth, using his thumb to wipe the tears from Damien’s face. 

“Can you make it upstairs to the bed? I think we will be comfier there.” Damien offers, softly kissing Patrick’s hand. 

Patrick pulls away from Damien, stretching slightly as he makes his way up the stairs. Damien is a few paces behind, after standing up and stretching himself. 

It’s not long after they hit the mattress that they are asleep, barely a sheet covering their bodies as they cuddle close together.


End file.
